Mated By Order
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Integra orders Alucard and Seras to mate. Seras is opposed to the idea but Alucard does not seem to care at all. He even answers any of her questions on the topic. So will Sreas give up become a real vampire and mate with her Master ? Also why is Alucard so ok with the idea of mating with his own fledgling ? Read to find out !
1. Integras Orders

New story. It will be strictly Alucard x Serras. I hope that you will like it. Enjoy !

* * *

Integras Orders

"You want us to what ?!" Seras scream was heard throughout the Hellsing mansion. Integra sigh. "I will not repeat myself anymore so listen well Ms. Victoria." Integra warned her. "I **order** you and Alucard to mate." She emphasised the word order. "But why ?" Seras wanted to know. Integra sigh once again. "Isn't it obvious Seras." She used her name. "The chemistry between the two of you can be sensed within a mile away. Alucard becomes calm in your presence and so do you in his. I have had enough of dealing with the two of you whenever you are apart. That's why I want the two of you to mate." Integra explained. "I refuse." Seras stated. "Don't lie to yourself Police Girl I know that you don't. Admit it you want to be my mate. " Those were the first words Alucard had spoken since they have entered Integras office. Seras sent her master an evil glare and turned back to Integra. "Sir please I don't want to mate with him." Seras still refused. "I am sorry Seras but I have to agree with Alucard in this matter. You may think that you don't but we all know that you do. Also how should you know whether you truly want to mate with him or not if you don't even know anything about Vampire mating in the first place."

"Exactly master how should I…" Integra stopped her with a rise of her hand. "Allow me to finish would you Ms. Victoria." Sreas dropped her head in shame. "That's exactly why I will give you one day and not an hour longer to find out as much as you possibly can about the topic. I will even allow you access to my private books so that you could find out even more and if after gaining that knowledge and only then. You shall still oppose to mating with Alucard I might rethink my order. Do I make myself clear ?" She asked. "But…" Seras wanted to fight back but Integra gave her no chance. "I asked did I made myself clear Ms. Victoria ?" Integra watched the female vampire closely. Seras sigh and respond with "Yes Sir." Integra smiled. "In that case the both of you are free to go now." She nod her head at the two of them. "Also Seras I would advise that you start your study now." Integra add before Seras closed the door.

As soon as they were outside of the office Alucard dematerialized into his chambers which Seras was grateful for as she could follow Integras advice and study the said topic in piece.

A Few Minutes Later In The Library

Seras was sitting cross-legged on a big comfy armchair. She was reading the chapter on Vampire Mating in the first book from the many she had found in the library. She had them all stocked in a high pile on the table to her left.

 _ **Vampireology 1827 Mating.**_

 _Not much is known about Vampire mating other than the fact that Vampires do indeed mate. That is the one thing that we are certain of. We also know that they mate for life and most likely when one dies the other will parish shortly after._

 _Next to nothing is known about the process of mating itself. How is the bond made ? Is there a special ritual involved ? What dose such ritual involve ? Those are the question we are yet to answer._

Sears sigh. "Well that was no help. She place the book to the right of the pile and took another one.

 _ **Vampire Encyclopaedia 1942 Chapter 5.**_

 _It is known that vampires mate for life and that when one of them will die the other will parish themselves within the next year or two. The full reasons of that phenomena are not fully known but scientist assume that it must have something to do with the bond between the mates._

 _The process of mating itself is very simple. The two mates to be drink one another's blood while engaged in a sexual intercourse._

Seras swallowed hard when she read that bit and a blush appeared on her pale face but she continued reading.

 _This creates and unbreakable bond between the two and strengthens their abilities the likes of sensing each other's presence so that they could sense each other form a much bigger distances than before. The same thing occurs with their ability of telepathy. After the mating bond is in place the two vampires will be able to connect telepathically no matter how far apart they will be from one another. Such boosts of their abilities help them in protection of one another._

 _It was also found out that for the first two to three months after mating the male vampire will be extremely protective of his mate. He will not hesitate to attack anyone who will as much as look at their mate for too long and in extreme situations he will kill no matter will the unlucky person be a human or his own kind._

 _ **Vampire Pregnancy**_

 _It is not yet exactly known to us may or may not vampires have children as not many vampire children had been seen in the past centuries. It is also possible that those who have been seen were changed into vampires and not born ones. There also is a possibility that vampire offspring's are hidden and protected by their parents till they reach maturity._

 _While thinking logically man scientists assumes that it is impossible for vampires to reproduce as their bodies are dead and so the male vampires shouldn't produce sperm while the females body should be incapable of producing eggs and keeping a child._

 _Still those are juts assumptions that are yet to be proven._

Seras closed the book with another sigh and placed it on top of the first one she had read a few minutes ago. "Why read lies written by humans when you have the first vampire ever, the no life king, the true nosferatu right by your side." She heard Alucards voice coming from behind her. She looked over the side of her armchair and saw him standing about 5 feet away. He was wearing only his suit and cravat. His trademark red coat, hat and glasses were abandoned most likely in his chamber.

"Hello Master." She greeted him and turned back to reach the third book but Alucard was by her side in a flash and caught her hand in mid-air. "Didn't you hear what I just said Police girl ?" He asked with annoyance. "I did I just doubt you would even answer my questions. After all you barely ever did so in the past so why should you now ?" She looked him in the eyes. "Well I came here and offered to do so did I not Seras ?" His words made Seras freeze. He barely ever calls her by his first name. Usually he just refers to her as Police Girl and form time to time Kitten which she hates to be honest. "What is it _**Kitten**_ a ghoul got you tongue ?" Alucard smirked at her. "Stop reading my mind will you." She finally released her hand from his grip. "Then put up stronger barriers Police Girl I told you that many times." Sears dropped her head down to avoid his eyes. "What about my offer Police Girl will you accept it or should I allow you to fill your mind up with those pathetic lies written by scum ?" He asked with yet another smirk on his face. Seras blushed and slowly looked up at him. After another minute she ever so slightly nod her head. Alucard now gave her a big toothy grin.

"Get up." Alucard ordered. "Why ?" Seras was confused. "I'll be so kind to let you sit on my lap. I am sure that it will make our story telling time a lot more comfortable and pleasurable." He let out a short laugh. "What am I a child ?" Sreas asked with annoyance. "Compared to me yes you are now get up." He ordered again. Not to willingly Seras got up from the armchair. She stood right by it avoiding Alucards looks. Alucard took a seat in the armchair himself and quickly pulled Sears down to sit on his lap. The younger vampire let a scream when he pulled her arm. When she fall down onto his lap her head hit his muscular chest which caused her to blush. "Now are you comfy enough Police Girl ?" Alucard looked down at her. She just nod her head looking down at her own lap to avoid his eyes. Alucard let out another small laugh. "Then we shall begin. You can ask away Police Girl. I promise to answer all of you questions now." Alucard assured her.

"So…..So how d-does the whole m-mating thing l-look like ? A-And what does i-it m-mean ?" Sears stammered out. Alucard giggled. "Well Police Girl the process of mating is simple to make it blunt we have sex and drink each other's blood. I believe that is the only thing that those mare human scientists deducted right." He looked down at her. She was still avoiding his look but he noticed that she was blushing even harder than before. "And as for what does it mean. Well the simplest way I can put it is marriage. Or that is what humans would refer to as vampire mating to be." He said it as if it was not a great deal at all. Seras still avoided his eyes. "And what about the dying soon after the other ? Is that true ?" She finally asked without a stammer. "That is a big lie Police Girl. It is true that nosferatu mate for life but one will not die when the other will. It is sad and painful to lose a mate but unless the other will take his of her life than no that is false." He explained. "But you Police Girl have nothing to worry about. I'm not only immortal but also invincible so you can be peaceful. I will not die easily and you know that." Alucard draped his arm around her. Once again Seras blushed.

"And what about children ?" She asked quickly. "If you are referring to whether vampires can have offspring's than yes we do." He said calmly. "B-But how ? I though t-that our bodies are dead." She finally looked up and met his eyes. "To be honest with you Seras I myself don't know. All I know is that a vampire pregnancy lasts only 6 months and not 9 like a human one and that during the pregnancy the mother has to drink some of the fathers blood as that is what the unborn child demands." He explained. "And how do y-you know all that ?" She was curious. "There was a few mated couples at my court when I was still ruling back in my home country and throughout the years a few women have gotten pregnant. In such situations it is impossible to not learn or at least hear a thing or two ." He stated and looked down at Sears with a grin. She imminently blushed harder than before and tried to drop her head but he prevented her from doing so.

"Don't be afraid I said that I will answer all of your questions didn't I ?" He was holding her chin up with his left hand and looked deep into her eyes. Seras was petrified. When she finally came back to her senses she swallowed hard before she asked. "M-Master d-did you ever h-had any children ?" She quickly moved his hand to be able to once again avoid his look. Alucard just giggled. "Since I have become a vampire no. But I do have one or two vampire Godchildren if I recall correctly. But I did have a few offsprings when I was still human. They are all dead now." He said as if he never really cared about any of those children." Despite the tone of his answer Seras was unable to imagine how it would be to have a mini Alucard running around the Hellsing mansion. "If you want that image can come true Police Girl." Alucard once again forced her to look at him. "M-Master." She had no idea what to say. She became frightened when Alucard began to lean closer and closer towards her. When their lips were a millimetre apart and were about to touch she pushed him away, jumped off his lap and ran out of the room using her vampire speed. Alucard just grunted at her actions.

"Mark my words Seras Victoria you shall be mine by the end on tomorrow's night. I am sure of it." Alucard said to himself.

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter one. How did you like it ? Please tell me ?

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon.


	2. Serases Decision

Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will like it ! Also I want to inform you all that I have no idea how often will I be able to update as I just started second semester of college.

* * *

Sersas Decision.

After the talk with Alucard Sears spend the rest of the night in her room. She was thinking about everything she had found out and was trying to make up her mind about the whole situation.

" _Would it really be so bad to be master mate ?"_ She mentally asked herself.

" _He may be mean and sarcastic but I know he cares for me."_ She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow to her chest.

" _I really am confused and he is not making matters easier for me."_ She sigh.

" _And why is he so damn lenient about the topic. I thought he would be the one to act up and stand up to Integra."_ She stared to wonder.

" _It's as if he doesn't even care that his master juts ordered him to mate ! For life ! Which in our case means for ever !"_ She sat up on the bed.

" _ **Sears you are starting to panic clam down."**_ She heard Alucards voice in her head.

" _ **The reason why I didn't act up is because I indeed don't mind. Have you not understood it yet ?"**_ He asked her mentally.

" _Understood what master ?"_ She was confused what could Alucard have meant by that.

She heard him sigh in her mind _**"Don't mind it. Forget I said anything."**_ After those words Alucard left her mind.

" _What was he on about ?"_ She asked herself.

" _Well whatever it was I won't find out that now. It seems that master is yet again disappointed in me."_ She lied back down on the bed.

" _Maybe I could be of help ?"_ Pip asked inside her head.

" _Oh my dear sorry Pip I totally forgot that you can hear everything that's going on."_ Seras felt ashamed that she had forgotten about the French soldier whom she considered a close friend.

" _Don't you worry about it ma cherie._ _"_ Pip assured her.

" _Tell me what are you unsure of ? I may be of help after all I know I lot about romance. I was the best bachelor in my family I may add._ _"_ Seras rolled her eyes at the soldiers bragging.

" _Honestly Pip I myself am not sure what is the problem. Master and Sir Integra are right. Subconsciously I do want to be with master. I even had dreams about that. But I am not sure is it love or just lust and most importantly I don't know does master feel something towards me or not and I am too afraid to ask."_ Seras revealed the truth.

" _You are kidding me right ?"_ She heard Pip say with his strong French accent.

" _What do you mean Pip ?"_ I was her turn to ask.

" _You mean you have not noticed it ma cherie?_ _"_ Pip sounded surprised.

" _Noticed what ? Why is everyone asking me questions but denies to answer mine !?"_ Seras was getting frustrated.

" _Calm down Seras I will explain everything to you now but you need to calm down._ _"_ Pip demanded.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes lying on her back now.

"I'm good to go." She said out loud. Pip smirked inside her mind.

" _So Ma cheire has it really have gone unnoticed by you that for the past few weeks if not months as I only noticed it myself about 6 weeks ago. Mister Alucard have been looking at you in a certain way. Have been approaching you more often. Even start to compliment you ?_ _"_ Pip asked and that cause Seras to wonder.

She was recalling the events of the past few weeks in her head before she finally gave Pip an answer.

" _Now that you mention it you are right but what does that have to do with anything ?"_ She asked and heard Pip sigh in response.

" _Ma Cherie you really are a virgin who had never been in love are you ?_ _"_ Pip giggled.

" _It is so obvious that he has feelings for you Seras ! It's so clear that even others can see and sense it._ _"_ He stated.

" _Sir Integra said something very similar."_ Seras admit.

" _That's just your proof ma cherie. I will leave you now to think about it. Good night. Or rather good day I should say._ _"_ Seras felt Pip submitting to her subconscious where she cannot bother him and he cannot hear what's going on around her.

" _Is it really true ? Does master really has feeling towards me ?"_ She asked herself.

She was going to debate that but she felt a wave of tiredness flow over her which caused her to yawn and before she knew it she was asleep dreaming of her master and herself in a carting situation yet again. But this time it felt as if she could hear or even feel Alucard smirk in her inside mind.

The Next Night.

Seras woke up and proceed into her morning routine which consisted of a shower, dressing up, breakfast which as one can guess she often skipped and training. When she was approaching the training room she saw Alucard. He was leaning his back on the entrance door. He also rested his right leg upwards on it so that his knee was pointing out.

"Well good evening Police Girl I take that you had a good sleep last day ?" He asked as soon as she approached him.

"Indeed I did master but how do you know ?" She stood on the corridor facing him. After all she was unable to open the door and enter the training room as long as Alucard was blocking them.

"Judging by the dram you had it had to be good _Kitten."_ He smirked at her.

"So you were in my mind last day !?" She shouted.

"Of course I was. I had to make sure that the French bastard was not talking you out of….you know what. But what I saw was a lot more interesting I have to say I had no idea you adored me so much Police Girl." Alurad stated a bit sarcastically.

"I fucking hate you ! How many times have I asked you ? Begged you even to stop entering my mind ?!" Sears was furious with her master now.

"And how many times will I have to remind you to put your fucking barriers up ? And to make them stronger ? But then again for that to happen you would need to train and drink your blood which you never do !" Alucard spat back at her.

"To think I was actually considering to mate with you." She said and turned to leave but before she had the chance to take even one step Alucard scooped her in his arms and dematerialized the two of them into his chambers.

When they were there she was lying in his coffin ! While he was hovering above her. His hat, coat and glasses were missing. How or when did that happen she had no idea. But she had to admit she was a bit frightened by not only the situation itself but also his actions.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn Seras huh ? He asked.

"Why can't you accept the truth ? And just go on with it ?" Another question

"And what would be the truth master ?" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"That you are head over hills for me." Her eyes went wide and she was about to fight back but Alucard gave her no time and cover her mouth with his own in a kiss.

Seras was never more surprised and shocked in her life. Human or vampire one. Her master the great vampire King Alucard also known as Vlad Dracula was kissing her. When it finally hit her she tried to fight back and hit his chest but he only pinned her hands on both sides of her head. She just closed her eyes and waited for him to stop and that could take ages as vampires don't need to breath. After a while which to her seemed like an hour her subconscious finally let out an impulse and she kissed him back. Only then did he stop.

"Now you see for yourself Police Girl. I hope that this will help you with your decision. You don't have much time. My master will be awaiting us in her office in 20 minutes." With that words he dematerialized himself to god knows where leaving Seras alone lying in his coffin.

"Bastard." She whispered into the darkness before she closed her eyes to calm down and analyse everything one last time.

20 Minutes Later. Integras Office

"So Ms. Victoria have you done your study and reached your decision ?" Integra rested her head on her hands and looks at the young vampire.

"I did indeed Sir." She said and send a quick glance towards Alucard who was standing to her right side.

"What is it then ?" Integra sat back in her chair and spread her arms in a similar manner to a priest during a mass.

"I will do it Sri…"

"Great !" Integra clapped her hands interrupting Seras.

"I will do it Sir." Seras picked up again.

"But I want Alucard to prove to me that he is not a heartless monster and that he does indeed feels something towards me like so many people claim." She demander calmly.

"Oh come on Police Girl is this your pay back for that kiss in the coffin ?" Alucard asked annoyed.

"Excuse me Alucard you did what ?" Integra was shocked.

"Well master if we are to be mated we will be doing a lot more than just kissing in the coffin." Alurad turned to the woman and smirked at her.

Integra had no idea what do think or do about that. As Alucard was right and as mates it was obvious that they will be engaging in such activities.

"One way or another Alucard you herd your mate to be. She wants a prove and you will give her on…."

"No Sir." Seras intruperd her.

"I don't want him to prove himself because he is ordered to do so. I want him to do it because he truly wishes to be my mate like I wish to be his and only then I will mate with him. If master won't prove himself the deal is over." Seras said and dematerialized form the room.

"Police Girl !" Integra shout after her but it was no use.

Integra looked as Alucard annoyed. "You heard what she said ?" Alucard nod his head in response.

"So what are you going to do about that ?" She asked.

"Exactly what she asked. If she wants a proof she will get one. She will get one sooner than she expects." With that he also dematerialized out of Integras office.

Integra sat back in her chair and sigh. "Damn those vampires."

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I hope that you liked it.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon.

One again I remind you that I stated college again and have no idea how often will I be able to update.


	3. Alucards Determination

Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will like it ! Also a quick reminder that I myself am not sure how often the updates will occur as college started again.

* * *

Alucards Determination

After the meeting with Integra Alucard dematerialized into his chamber and sat on his throne drinking a mixture of blood and wine. A few hours had passed before he decided to confront Seras about her demand.

" _ **What was that all about Police Girl ? Huh. Can you explain ?"**_ Alucard mentally asked Seras.

" _You herd me the first time did you not master ?"_ She asked him in return.

" _ **Come on Seras you love me and you know it why not just give in for Christs sake ?"**_ He sounded very annoyed in her head.

" _And how can I be sure that you really love me like so many people claim ? Maybe you just want to bang me like so many of the Hellsing soldiers ?"_ She fought back.

" _ **Don't you ever compare me to those scum bags Police Girl ! Ever !"**_ Alucard warned her.

" _Sorry."_ She whispered in her mind and dropped her head down in reality.

Alucard seemed to relax and sank into his throne even more than before.

" _ **Seras you are very special to me. You always had and always will be. And I don't really see how and why should I prove myself to you. I am not a romantic type of guy and you know it. I am a vampire, a warrior who had lived through a lot in the past 500 plus years. Also my life as a human was not too bright but I reckon that you know that from history books. So I may not be a guy that would be taking you out on dates. Unless you considered ghoul hunting and killing as a date. Then I will be taking you out a lot."**_ She giggled at that but allowed him to continue his speech.

" _ **I may not be someone you dreamed of marrying when you were still human Seras but I want you to know that if you will mate with me. If you will become my mate you will get my devotion, protection, loyalty, attention and more.**_ He finished.

" _What about love Alucard ?"_ She called him by his name for the first time in a very long while.

" _ **That is not a word I am capable of pronouncing with its intention right now Seras but I am sure that one day hopefully shortly you will hear me say it to you and our children."**_ He reviled his dream to her.

" _Y-You wish to h-have children ? W-With me ?_ Seras stammered out.

" _ **Is it not obvious Sreas ? I repeat you are special to me and I would be honoured if you would carry and raise my children."**_ He reviled.

" _I wonder would I be a good mother ?"_ Seras asked.

" _ **Well we can find that out very easily. If you want we can take the first step tonight. I promise that it will be a lot of fun !"**_ He joked.

" _Master please ! You are being you again."_ She said.

" _ **Are you saying that I am never myself Police Girl ? That I put on some act or what ?"**_ He asked.

" _No I just meant that you are becoming you sneaky, cocky, sarcastic self again. And I personally love the Alucard that I saw a minute ago a lot more."_ Alucard her giggle in his head.

" _ **So you do love me ?"**_ He smirked.

" _I thought that you knew that already ?"_ She rolled her eyes in reality.

" _ **You are right I do but I would still love for you to say it."**_ He said.

" _Why should I ? You are not capable of saying it. You said so yourself. So why should I say it ?"_ She sounded a bit annoyed.

" _ **Would me showing up in your chambers and making the so called puppy eyes change your mind ?"**_ Alucard asked her.

She was sure that he is joking so she responded with a riposte.

" _I'd actually love to see that happen."_ She giggled.

In that moment she felt him mentally grin in her mind and when she looked up Alucard was standing before her in his dog form. This surprised her.

"Oh wow I did not expect that." She said and kept staring at the dog.

Alucard in his dog form just barked and then looked at her with the said puppy eyes. Serases heart throbbed when she was that.

"Oh my god you are so cute when you do that master." She reached her hand out and pet him on the head. She even scratched him behind the ears which got him to swing his tail from side to side.

" _ **So ? Are you going to say it now Police Girl ?"**_ Alucard asked her mentally.

Seras just smirked at him, pet his head once again and said "Of course I love you doggy." Before she kissed him on the nose.

That action shocked Alucard so much that he stopped moving for a solid minute if not more before he returned to his human form.

"Told you that you are head over hills for me." He send her a toothy grin.

"I said I love the dog not you." She corrected him and Alucard sigh.

"Well I can live with that for now. After all that dog is a part of me." He stated calmly.

"So is a 12 year old girl." Seras decide to tease him about it.

"Police Girl I had no idea you are into this kind of stuff ? But if you want to I am up for it." Alucard winked at her as he dematerialized his coat and glasses.

Seras just blushed like a tomato and begged him to stop.

" _Ok ok. I get it I won't try to tease you any more you won."_ She ducked and covered her face with her hands.

Alucard giggled and kneeled before her. He then gently lifted her head up and made her look into his crimson eyes.

"As you wish Seras." He kissed her forehead.

This just caused Sreas to blush even harder. She wanted to hide her face away from him but he was still holding her chin and preventing her from doing so.

"What is it Seras ghoul got you tongue ?" He asked with a smirk.

She just shook her head and using the fact that he let go of her chin she hid her face in her hands yet again.

"Oh come on Police Girl I did more to you that a kiss on the forehead remember." He asked.

Of course she remembered it all happened only a few hours ago. He dematerialized the both of them into his coffin and kissed her. And then it hit her.

Wait go back his coffin ? The coffin she was not allowed as much as to touch ? And he allowed her to lay in it even when he himself was gone ? She had to ask him about that or she would not be able to sleep the upcoming day.

"Master about that…that kiss." She said and looked back up at him still blushing hard.

"Y-you moved us to your coffin." Was all she said.

"Yes and what about that Police Girl ?" He did not understood what she was trying to get at.

"I am not allowed to even touch it not to say lay in it and you put me in there yourself. Willing !" She explained.

"Yes exactly Seras willingly. Willingly. When two vampires become mates they share nearly everything. Coffin included." He stated.

"B-but I am not your mate yet master." She reminded him.

"I know that Sreas but I still would have no problem sharing my coffin with you." He said casually.

"Really ?!" She was very surprised by his statement.

"Yes really. If you as much as wish so you may spend the days with me in my coffin from now on." He announced and she blushed yet again.

"T-Thank you for the offer b-but I am n-not sure about t-that." She stammered out.

"Well you know what they say Police Girl. How can you know do you like it or not if you never tried it ?" He smirked at her.

Seras blushed and turned her head to avoid his eyes.

"W-Well….." She had no idea what to say.

"I promise that I won't try anything. We will just sleep side by side or cuddled up if you will prefer so. I know I sure would. That's all. No evil doings intended." He assured her and lifted his hands up to show his innocence.

Seras giggled and finally looked him in the eyes again.

"So what do you say Sreas ? It's about to dawn in about 20 minutes." He reminded her.

Seras dropped her head down to think and looked back at Alucard a minute or two after blushing yet again.

"O-ok. B-but you better m-mean what you said. N-No funny b-businesses." She shook her index finger at her.

Alucard send her a toothy grin and reached his and out to her.

"I swear on my immortality that I will."

She took his hand and he dematerialized them both into his chambers.

* * *

Ok that is it for today I hope that you liked it.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon !


	4. Alucards Proof

Here is chapter 4 I hope that you will like it. Also there most likely won't be a new chapter till spring break which for me starts mid-March.

* * *

Alucards Proof

As soon as Seras woke up the next night she felt Alucards arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close into his chest in a close and warm embrace. She smiled and as gently as possible she rolled onto her right side to look at her master. He saw sleeping peacefully.

" _He looks so handsome."_ She thought to herself as a smile formed on her lips.

"Glad to hear that Police Girl." Alucard said as he woke up. He yawned before he looked at her.

"M-Master were you awake ?" Seras asked embarrassed and blushed.

"No I wasn't but your thoughts awoke me. By the way Seras you don't look so bad yourself." He winked at her and send her his trademark toothy grin.

Seras blushed even harder and hid her face in his chest. This action only cause Alucard to giggle.

"Sears there is no reason to be ashamed. No when I compliment you." He pet her head and plant a kiss on the top of her blond head.

Seras just clenched her hands on his t-shirt which he wore to bed.

"Jeez Seras if you react like that to the little things than you will faint during our first time." Alucard said with a laugh in his voice.

Seras respond do his comet by smacking him on the chest so hard that he let out a grunt of pain.

"That was unnecessary Seras." He said and lightly pushed her away from himself only to capture her chin in his thumb and index finger and lift up her head so that their eyes could meet.

"For Christs sake Seras you really are a virgin aren't you ?" He asked with a grin.

Seras wanted to smack him once again but this time Alucard stopped her and caught her hand in time.

"Is this really how you reward me for keeping my word ? Huh Seras ?" He asked and gently let go of her hand.

"W-what promise ?" She asked looking to the side desperately trying to avoid his crimson eyes.

"Well I didn't try anything last day or did I Police Girl."

"And what does that have to do with anything ?" She fought back and finally looked back at him.

"I was nice to you not only the last day but also tonight just a few minutes ago and all you do is abuse me. Don't you think it's a bit unfair Sears ?" He asked and finally let go of her chin.

Seras once again blushed and covered her face with her hands. This sight caused Alucard to giggle. He then pulled Seras closer to himself in another embrace.

"I get it Seras. I'll stop but I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed. You usually put up a better fight than that." He admitted.

"That's because it's different now." If not his sanative hearing Alucard most likely would not her murmurs.

"How so ?" Alucard knew the answer but he still wanted her to say it.

Seras grunted. "You know the answer Alucard. Don't play dumb." She moved away from him and glared at him annoyed.

"If the reason is that you are head over hills for me than yes I do know." He send her yet another on of his trademark grins.

"That's it I had enough of you I am going back to my room." She once again that night smacked his chest and dematerialized out of his coffin.

"Seras !" He called out to her when she was reaching her hand out towards the door handle.

"What do you want ?" She was still annoyed.

"Come and meet in the garden around midnight will you ?" He asked.

"And what for ?" She wanted to know.

"Please Seras just do." Was all he said before he himself dematerialized out of the room to god knows where.

In Serases Room

" _What was that all about ?"_ Sras asked herself in her mind.

" _Well I personally don't think that mister Alucard is planning anything evil if that is what's bothering you Ma Cherie._ _"_ She head Pips respond inside her mind.

" _And how do you know Pip ?"_

" _Well Seras I simply am a man and I know when my kind is planning something evil. I don't know is it a unique ability of mine or not but I guess that you could compare it to what you woman call you womanly intuition._ _"_ Pip explained.

" _Your kind you say ? Are you telling me that you secretly were a vampire all this time Pip ?"_ Seras let out a giggle in real world.

" _Ma Cheire you know what I mean please don't make fun of me I am trying my best to help you. Now I see what mister Alucard was talking about this morning._ _"_ Pip but his tongue.

" _Pip ! How many times have I told you not to listen in on my conversations !"_ Seras was once again annoyed this time with Pip.

" _I am sorry Ma Cherie but it's so boring to just sit in your subconscious. I need some entertainment from time to time. I am a human being that gets bored not to mention that I'm a man."_

" _Pip !"_

" _I get it Seras and I'm sorry. Au revoir._ _"_ After that Pip hid himself in her subconscious in hopes that she won't go hunting for him.

Seras sigh. "Well I might as well go and train. I need to keep myself occupied till midnight." She looked at her wall clock it was a few minutes past 21:00.

" _That's the only good thing about summer. Since the nights are shorter the time flies faster for vampires. Or at least it does when it needs to."_ She thought to herself and felt Alucard mentally grin inside her head. She sigh once again and left the room to train as she said.

Time Skip

It was a few minutes till midnight. Seras had taken a shower and changed out of her uniform into a shirt, vest and a skirt. She was slowly walking towards the garden.  
She could sense that Alucard was already there.

When she first saw him she was a bit surprised. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Instead he wore a black suit, white shirt and a tie that matched the colour of his crimson eyes.

As soon as she was standing beside him his trademark grin appeared on his face.

"You came Seras thank you." He gently took her hand in his, lift it up to his lips and kissed it. His actions caused Seras to blush. He was acting a bit weird and she could sense his nervousness.

"Why are you so nervous master ?" She decided to confront him.

"Please Seras don't call me master not tonight. Tonight I want you to call me Alucard and Alucard only." He requested of her.

Seras was a bit confused by his odd request but she nod her head to inform him that she agrees.

Alucard smiled at her once again. "Now Seras lets go and take a short walk. Shall we ?" Alucrad offered her arm to her. She slowly wrapped her hands around it and they started walking in a nice slow pace.

Within a few minutes they arrived at an alcove. There were 2 benches at the opposite sides of it.

"I love this place it's so quiet and you can see the moon and the start so clearly from here." Sears admitted when they sat on one of the benches.

"It is indeed a nice place Sears but I didn't take you here to star gaze tonight." Alucard turned to look at her.

Seras slowly looked at him and their eyes met.

"Sears." He took her hands in his. "As I said before I am unable of saying the 3 words that you want me to say so much but I hope that one day I will be and that it will be thanks to you." He squeezed her hands.

"You said you wanted me to prove myself. Well the truth is I have no idea how to do it. For the first time in my immortal life I have no idea how to do something. Me the great Vlad Dracula." She giggled at that comment and he smiled at her.

"So right now the only thing I can offer you Seras is the truth and that is exactly why we are here tonight." He stated and got up from the bench only to kneel before her on one knew as if he was about to propose. Seras blushed harder than she did ever before.

"Seras. My dear Seras the truth is that I knew you were my mate the second I saw you that day in Cheddar and when you were in the hands of that priest I thought that I will rip him into shreds and then burn him into ashes the minute I will get my hand on him. But when I understood that to finish him I will have to kill you I was terrified. More terrified than I was ever before in my entire human or vampire life." Seras was looking at him in shock. It's as if she could fell her heart started beating again and was beating faster and faster with his every word.

"That night was the only night when I hesitated to pull the trigger of my gun. The first time it ever happened but I had no choice so I did it and was praying to god in my mind that you will allow me to turn you. I really have no idea what would I have had done if you refused. I really don't." A single bloody tear rolled down his right cheek.

Seras quickly reached out and wiped it with her thumb and kept her palm on his cheek.

"Alucard thank you for telling me all of it. It really explains a lot to me. Now I know why I was always so damn attracted to you." Her own eyes started to tear up with crimson tears.

"Seras…" She silent him with her index finger.

"Now I know where did all of those freaking dreams came from, why I didn't want to leave your side for to long. Why I love you so fucking much." Now she was crying bloody tears but those were happy tears.

"I don't need a better proof Alucard. We were destined to be together. Now I know. Sorry it took me so long." She smiled.

"Seras." Was all he said before his lips met hers.

Seras respond to his kiss as eagerly as he did and very quickly she felt his tongue licking her lower lip begging her for entrance. But as much as she wanted to just give in she knew that it would be hard for both of them to control themselves right now and she really didn't want to lose her virginity on the floor of a garden alcove. So she gently pushed him away.

"Sorry Alucard I would love to but I'm afraid we'll go way over bored and I'd rather move and continue in either my bed or your coffin than here." She smiled at him.

"Your wish is my command my Draculina." He said with a smile and dematerialized them into his chambers.

* * *

Ok everyone that's it for now I hope that you liked it.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and most likely see you all next month !


	5. Mating

I had to admit that writing this chapter took me a lot longer than I expected. But nonetheless here it is I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Mating

Before she knew it Seras was lying in Alucards coffin just like she did the night before and once again he hovered over her. His coat and tie gone as well as her vest.

Alucard grinned at her and lowered to kiss her for the second time that night. Just like before Seras imminently respond to the kiss. It became heated really quickly and before she even noticed it their tongues were fighting for dominance.

After what seemed like hours to Seras Alucard pulled away from the kiss and lift himself back up. His eyes were shining like rubies in the dark.

"Seras my dear Draculina as cheesy as it may sound I need to ask. Are you absolutely sure that you are ready for this ? You know that there is no way out if when the ritual is completed tonight. From that point on you will be stuck with me for eternity." He reminded her.

"I know that but the bond works both ways does it not ? And that would mean that you will be stuck with me as well Alucard." She giggled and he grinned at her wider than he ever did.

"You are aright my Draculian. But I want to. As I said I loved you from the very beginning so mating with you is the fulfilment of my only dream." He admitted.

"Still I need to hear you say it. Only then will I be able to continue." His words caused Seras to blush and look to the side.

He giggled at her actions and leaned back down to lay a few gentle kisses on her exposed neck.

"Alucard." She moaned.

"Say it and I will stop. Or rather I will only get started." He said never stopping what he was doing which caused Seas to blush even harder.

After another minute or so Alucard stopped and once again lift himself above her.

"Well my Draculina ? What it's your answer ? If you don't feel ready I will wait I waited for over 30 years so a few more won't kill me." He smirked at her.

"Stop you make it sound as if it was my fault for not noticing your feeling earlier." She finally looked back at him and smacked him on the chest.

"That's because it was." She smacked him again this time a lot harder and he grunted in a bit of pain.

"I'm just kidding Police girl. If there is anyone to blame it should be me. I never really gave you any signs to show how I really feel about you until recently. Also let's be honest I was a real bastard at times." He stated.

"Don' you ever say that." She cupped his face in her hands.

"You are not a bastard. You may have acted like one at times as you said but I know that's not the real you. Becoming a vampire and living through what you did changed you a lot but I know that you are not really as bad as you think you ar." Alucards eyes went wide and he imminently kissed her with even more passion that he did before.

"Now I am sure that I really don't deserve you." He said when they broke the kiss.

"You do and I'll get you to know that. As for now do it. Make me yours Alucard. Let us be stuck with one another for eternity.

"As you wish my Queen." He once again kissed her.

Once again not much time was need for the kiss to become heated and passionate and within minutes although to Seras it seemed like hours Alucard start to slowly unbutton her shirt and when his gloved hands touched her exposed skin when he was done she felt as if she could melt under his touch and moaned into the kiss.

"Felling that much with just this my Draculin ?" Alucard broke the kiss and smirked at her.

Seras was unable to answer as she was panting even though she does not need oxygen which cause Alucard to giggle.

"A breathless vampire now that's a first for me." He teased her and she for the third time that night smack his chest.

"I get I'll stop." He kissed her forehead and smile at her.

"Is there any way for those to come off ?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Not as long as my master lives." Alucard sight at the look of disappointment in Serases eyes when she heard the answer.

"But one day my dear when we will be free to roam the world as we please and hopefully return to my kingdom I promise you that I'll touch you wherever you will order me to." His words caused Sreas to once again blush.

She nod at him in response and to stop him from talking any more she pulled him down into yet another chested and heated kiss.

His gloved hands started to roam her exposed belly and around her bra which she knew Alucard wanted off really badly but she decided to make him wait a bit longer and reached up to unbutton his shirt.

When she was done she got it off him only to throw it somewhere to the side of his coffin she was unable to stop herself from gliding her fingers up and down his perfect six pack and pale chest. Alucard purred in response and broke the kiss to look at her.

"You have no idea what just your touch does to me my Draculina." He said.

"Oh I think I do." Seras lowered her hand and gently with just one finger traced the bulge in his pants which caused him to grunt in pleasure.

"Seras I warn you are entering very and I meant very dangerous grounds here." He growled out as Sreas didn't cease her actions.

"Really ?" She asked in a mocking tone. "And what will you do about that ?" She asked before he had a chance to answer the first questions.

"Seras… this is not the time for silly games." He warned.

"Then try to stop me." As soon as she said that Alucard caught her hands and pinned them above her head.

He took a deep breath to calm down and looked her in the eyes.

"Seras this is a very important ritual. As I said mating is like a vampires marriage. So should you really be teasing and mocking your husband on the day of your wedding ?" He grind at her.

Seras blushed and shook her head while she whispered sorry. Alucard let go of her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them. Then he once again kissed her and this time in was his turn to tease her.

As soon as Sreas once again relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck Alucard reached under her skirt, towards her panties. That caused her to squeal into the kiss.

" _ **That's pay back."**_ He said to her through their mental bond and before she had the time to answer him he began to play with her clit through her panties.

She moaned loudly into the kiss and tried to break it but Alucard stopped her by catching her chin with his free hand and pulling her closer to do deepen the kiss even more.

" _ **You won't escape so easily."**_ He mentally smiled and continued to rub her clit fest with each passing second and when he felt that Seras was about to her first orgasm of the night he stopped and remover his hand for under her skirt.

"Alucard that was so mean." She once again smacked him when they finally broke the kiss.

"I though you knew how I am already Police Girl." He smirked at her.

She wanted to smack him again but decided to stop those games and pulled him down for another kiss.

" _No more silly games Alucard."_ She said through the mental bond.

" _ **Hey you were to one who started them I was just paying you back."**_ He answered.

" _Alucard please ?"_

" _ **I'll be good now."**_ He promised and deepen the kiss. Seras responded to that and within seconds the kiss became really heated and passionate.

Seras was feeling so much just from that kiss she didn't even notice when Alucard unclipped her bra and only noticed it when his gloved fingers began playing with her nipples. Which caused her to moan loudly into the kiss.

" _W-when did you even g-get my bra o-off ?"_ Seras stammer mentally.

" _ **Try and tell me that you don't like what I'm doing ?"**_ He only asked mockingly and squeezed her nipples which caused Sreas to once again moan into the kiss.

" _No go on. Continue please."_ She moaned through the mental bond.

Alucard broke the kiss smirked and said. "As you wish my Draculina." He then kissed her again and continued to play with her breasts and nipples while she would rub up and down his chest.

As each minute passed their actions became more and more heated and before they even knew it Alucard was left wearing only his boxers. In which there was a very visible tent while Seras on the other hand was completely naked.

"When and how the hell did you managed to take my clothes off ?" Sears asked without stopping her actions of drawing circled around his harder dick.

"I'll tell you later as for now I think that we are ready to take the final step. After all you are so wet that there is a poodle in my coffin now." He smirked and giggled when he smacked him on his bare chest.

"Jeez." She said annoyed. Alucard smirked at her yet again.

"How about you stop fussing and finally let my beast out huh ? He is about to break my boxers." He whispered in her ear and she blushed hard.

Partly to avoid his eyes and partly to see for herself how the situation was downstairs Seras looked down and saw that he was not lying. A minute or two more and his iron hard rod will break the material of his crimson red boxers.

Seras looked back at Alucard who smiled at her.

"Go on police I promise that he won't bite…Much." He added the last word when she had already had slipped her fingers being the waistband of his boxers.

Sreas hesitated for a second but she closed her eyes and slowly pulled down his boxers. As soon as they were down and laying on the ground with the rest of their clothes Alucard growled in pleasure.

"Even that feels amazing." Alucard whispered to her.

His words caused her to open her eyes and she look down.

" _Dear god he is gigantic. How is he even going to fit me ?"_ She asked herself mentally.

" _ **Oh it will fit don't you worry and of course I will be very gentle there is nothing to worry about my Draculina."**_ Alucard answered her and kissed her forehead gently and kindly.

"Don't fear Seras. I promise that you will fell as if you were in heaven." He smiled at her and his eyes shined with love and enthusiasm.

Seras was still blushing like crazy and only nod her head in response. Alucard giggled and leaned down to kiss her and relax her once again before doing what her had dreamed of for the past decade or so.

It didn't take long for Sears to relax again but then again the both of them were much more calm and relaxed whenever they were around each other. That was one of the signs that they would be and should become mates.

Alucard depend the kiss and very slowly moved his hips forward so that his penis was slightly rubbing her entrance. That's when she screamed into the kiss and pushed him away.

"What the hell Police Girl ?" He asked seemingly very annoyed and she blushed harder.

"A-are y-you not p-planning t-to put o-on a c-condom ?" She sutured out very quietly and looked to the side to avoid his eyes.

Alucard took a very deep breath to calm himself and sustain the laugh in his throat.

"Seras my dear little Draculina. There is no reason for me to use one. I guess it's my fault for not telling you that before but vampires don't use any sort of contraception. We do not suffer of those terrible diseases that the mare humans do and as for pregnancy prevention It won't do a thing. A vampires seed contains a small amount of venom which burns through everything. As for those pills that women take they have no effect on vampires either so you see for yourself my Draculina that our kind simply has no use for such things."

He smiled as he watched how embarrassed Seras had become during his little speech.

" _Sorry."_ She said though the bond.

" _ **Don't worry as I said I am the one at fault not you. I should have explained that you sooner."**_ He answered and kissed her forehead.

She finally looked back at him and once again her captured her lips.

" _Do it now Alucard. We had started this over to many times tonight."_ She told him.

" _ **No I want you to be relax or it will hurt and I promised to do everything I can to avoid that."**_

" _It will hurt one way or another Alucard so please just do it. I want it and won't blame you afterwards."_

" _ **Sreas if you are trying to pay back for that condom outburst than don't. It was nothing so forget it."**_ He sounded a bit annoyed.

" _It's not that I….I just can't t-take it anymore and I know that neither can you so please I beg of you Alucard !"_

That did it. This outburst of Seras was the drop that overfilled the cup and Alucard granted her wishes. Before she knew it he was at her entrance again. She immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and rubbed the back of it as a way of saying go on. I am ready.

Alucard smirked into the kiss and slowly entered her. She moaned and her muscled stiffened.

" _ **Relax."**_ He told her and stopped moving to give her the needed time to do so and adjust to his size.

It didn't take long before Seras once again smoothened the back of his neck telling him to go on. So Alucard once again started to move very slowly until he reached her barrier.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. There were bloody tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Seras this is very important we have to drink each other's bold as soon as I deflower you." He explained. She just nod her head in an answer and moved it in such a way that he had a great access to her neck.

He leaned down and also adjusted the position of his head so that it would be easy for her to bite into his neck.

When their razor sharp incisors were touching each other's necks Alucard pulled out of her a little and then slammed into her with great speed biting into her neck in the exact same moment.

Seras let out a scream of pain but Alucards hand on her head pushed her further towards her neck and she immediately remembered to bite into him.

As soon as her fangs broke through his skin his warm blood filled her mouth. It was good. Really good. Even better than the last time she remembered tasting it before he disappeared for 30 years. And so when Alucard stopped and took his teeth out of her she continued to delight herself with his blood.

"Police Girl do you wish for me to faint because of high blood loose ?" He asked her in a mocking manned and she finally let go.

"Sorry you just taste so good Alucard." She admit with a blush.

"Well Sreas I am all yours so you have nothing to worry about." He winked at her and kissed her before starting to move.

In the beginning it did hurt a little but with each passing minute the pain was getting better and before she knew it was completely gone. Alucard didn't lie to her it really did fell like heaven.

* * *

Ok that's it for now guys I hope that you liked it !

Also you can expect a new chapter sometime in May when my university exams will be over.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY ! and See you all soon !


	6. Telling Integra

Firstly I want to apologize for the lack of updates but I hope to get more writing time now that I am done with this year of college (Yey !) I have found a summer job but I will have days off throughout the week and should be able to write. Ideally I wish to finish this story by the start of college in September. One again sorry and I hope that you will enjoy !

* * *

Telling Integra.

Seras rubbed her eyes gently before opening them. It was dark inside Alucards coffin but that didn't bother her as vampires see in the dark.

Then it hit her she was in his coffin and last night they had mated. Alucard is now her mate and she is his. When pictures of last night started to flow into her mind she blushed and hid her face in Alucards chest unaware of the fact that he is awake.

" _ **Up for a round two Police Girl ?"**_ She heard him ask mockingly in her mind.

"Shit how long have you been awake ?" She lift herself on her elbows and looked down at him.

"Not long. I awoke maybe 5 minutes earlier than you ? I just didn't want to disturb you." He explained.

Seras just blushed and once again hid her face in his chest.

"Come on my Draculina was last night really that bad of an experience for you ?" He asked with a noticeable hint of worry in his voice.

"No never. Last night really felt like heaven just like you said." She once again lift herself up to look him in the eyes. He just smirked at her.

"In that case I am happy I did my job right." She just hit him lightly on the chest and giggled.

"You are such a tease Master." She gave out to him.

"Sears." He said in a bit of a serious and surprised tone.

"We are mates now. You had some of my blood and I am no longer your master and you should call me by my name from now on." He explained.

Seras blushed slightly and nod her head.

"B-But what name should I call you ? Alucard or your real name ?" She asked looking down to avoid his eyes in embarrassment. Alucad just giggled.

"Whatever you wish my Draculina. Although I am not sure how will our Master react to you openly calling me by my real name around everyone. So I suggest you ask her about it." He answered her question.

"Oh my god I totally forgot that we have to inform Sir Integra about….you know what." She still avoided his eyes.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed about it my dear. Integra knew what had to happen between us to create a mating bond. I assure you that she won't be surprised in any way." He remained her.

Seras just nod her head which caused Alucard to giggle. He then lift his gloved hand and crease her cheek before her caught her chin gently and moved her head to look into her eyes.

"Don't avoid my eyes my Draculina." Was all he said before he kissed her.

The kiss became heated very quickly but the two were sadly forced to separate to stop by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Alucarda. Ms. Victoria I have brought your blood for you." Walter said from the other side of the door.

Alucard sigh in annoyance before he opened the coffin and asked Walter to leave at the door and before the Hellsing butler had a chance to walk away from the door Alucard used his powers to dematerialize the bucket which contained ice and blood packets into his chamber.

"I hope that you are hungry as I am warning you now that you are my mate I will not tolerate your refusal to drink blood as I usually did." Alucard looked into her eyes.

Seras just nod. "To be honest with you when I think about blood now I don't feel as bad as before." She admit.

"The change and mating bond can cause that. That's good." He lift himself up a little and kissed her forehead.

"And now we should eat and get ready to speak with our master." He smiled. Seras smiled back at him before getting out of the coffin.

Within the next 40 minutes they were already dressed and ready to speak with Integra. It would have taken them only half the time if Alucard didn't keep teasing poor Seras and kept dematerializing in and out of the shower while she was taking one. He just could not accept the fact that she refused to take one with him.

" _ **Believe me when you will take a shower with me once you will never want to take one by yourself even again."**_ He kept repeating through the mental bond.

Integras Office

Alucard wanted to just dematerialize into his Masters office like he did most of the time or rather all of the time but Seras refused. So for the first time in a long while Alucard walked there like a normal person.

They walked in silence as Seras was annoyed with Alucard for the shower incident and he was not in the mood for getting on her nerves any more than he already did especially now when she became a full vampire. Thought-out his immortal life time he had seen many vampire mated couples fight and he learned one thing. It was nothing next to fun and knowing Sears he knew the damage she might cause to the mansion. She could never hurt him no one could but getting an earful as the humans say lately from his master about the mentioned damage was also something that Alucard was not in the mood for even in the slightest.

They finally reached Integras office and Alucad knocked. Immediately they heard Integras voice "Enter." And so they did.

"Good Evening Sir." Sears greeted her master as she entered the room while Alucard only grinned in his trademark manner.

"Good evening Seras." Integra returned the greeting.

"So how are thing between you two ?" Integra asked as she lit her cigar.

"Very well Master. Your order has been fulfilled." Alucard said in a bit of a mocking manner.

"That's good." Integra blowed the cigar smoke out.

"I congratulate the both of you but to be honest I have to say that I expected it would take you two at least a week to sort things out." She admitted and adjust her glasses with her index finger.

Alucard just giggled and send his master another one of his grins.

Feeling that Alucard might be hiding a sneaky response up his sleeve Seras had to prevent him for his own good.

"Sir." Seas said loudly.

"Yes Miss. Victoria. Or should I say Ms. Dracula now ?" Integra asked in a teasing way.

Seras dropped her head down and blushed but got over it within no more than a minute.

"Whatever you wish Sir." She quickly answer her master with confidence.

"I have a question I want to ask." She informed Integra.

"Go on then." Integra nod at her.

"I was wondering would you have anything against it if I called Alucard by his real name ?" Seras looked Integra in the eyes.

To say the truth Integra never expected such a question and so she sigh before stating her answer.

"I guess that you have all the rights to do so especially as you are his wife now. Or at least in our human reasoning you are." Integra blowed some smoke out.

"But I would appreciate if you restrain yourself from doing so unless you two are alone on around anyone other than myself or Walter. The other members of our organisation don't need to know your mates true identity." Integra explained calmly.

"Honestly if they were any good at spelling they would have figured it out or if they knew a bit of history they would have guessed who I truly am ages ago." Alucard commented.

"And what do you mean by the second part ?" Sreas asked confused.

"Back when I was still the King of Romania whenever I was staying somewhere and did not wish for anyone to know who I really was I would sign myself as Alucard. V in the record books." _(A.N. That is an actual fact about Vlad Dracula.)_ Alucard explained.

"Oh is that why Sir father decide to call you that ?" Seras looked back at Integra.

"I don't know have my father even known about that historical fact. But I assume that it could have been one of the reasons. Also for the first time ever I believe I agree with you Alucard. It's not hard to figure out that the name you use now is just your family surname spelled backwards." Integra admit.

Alucard just grunt in approval and once again that night grinned even more happily than before.

"Ok if that's it you wanted to talk about you may leave. Also I will also try my best to give you tonight and tomorrows night off to allow you two to celebrate at least some sort of a honeymoon. But I cannot promise it will be so. As you two know our enemies don't rest." She smirked as soon as she finished talking.

"Thank you Sir you are so kind." Seras was really grateful.

Alucard just nod his head at his master as the words "Thank you." Are the words that Integra Van Hellsing will never hear him say to her. No even in her dreams and she knows that very well.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I hope that you liked it and once again sorry for the long wait.

Like always HAVE A MAD DAY and hopefully See you all soon !


	7. Gloves

Ok here is the next chapter I hope that you will like it !

* * *

Gloves

It has been a week since Alucard and Seras have mated and they were really happy. Alucard became noticeably a lot more calmer especially when Seras was nearby. But despite the fact he was still the great Alucard. The vampire king he always was and everyone feared him. Especially the ordinary troops.

Integra had given the two vampires the two nights off as an alternative of a honeymoon and they have spent them nearly the same as any human couple would. Sometime was spend in bed doing everyone knows what and the rest was spend outside of the manor as Seras was able to get Integra's permission for them to leave into the town on the second night.

They of course had to promise that they won't kill anyone or drink anyone's blood to Alucards disappointment and annoyence but when he saw how much fun did his mate have and how happy she was when they were back at Hellsing before dawn. All of his annoyance was gone. As long as his Draculina was happy he had no reason to feel angry or annoyed.

Now using the opportunity that the night was quiet and it seemed like they won't have to work Alucard and Seras were taking a stroll in the Hellsing gardens which looked magnificent in the light of the full moon which occurred this night.

Alucard was holding Serases hand firmly in his own as they headed towards the alcove where in a way Alucard proposed to her. When they arrived there they sat on one of the beaches and looked at the bright moon.

Alucard left his trademark coat and hat in now their chambers and somewhere along the way he also took oh his sunglasses and tucked them into his vests pocket.

They were sitting on the bench while still holding hands and looking at the moon. When Alucard creased the back of Serases palm with his thumb she look down at their joined hands.

"Vlad ?" She said to get his attention.

Alucard loved when she called him by his real name. It has been ages since anyone called him by it and it give him thrills to be called so again.

"Yes my Draculina." He looked her in the eyes.

"I was wondering is there a time when you can you take your gloves off ?" She asked and Alucard grind at her.

"Whenever I get them covered in blood or simply when I get them dirty but it lasts only a few seconds. Integra deactivates off the seal. I take them off and Walter immediately gives me a new pair which already have the seal on them to ware." He explained.

"It's a shame." She looked down at their hands once again and gently squeezed his hand.

"And why is that my dear ?" Alucard was interested.

"I would love to feel your true touch." She said.

"Oh Police girl if you want more finger play in the bed you should have said so. You know that your wishes are my commands." He send her his trademark toothy grin.

"That's not what I mean you stupid pervert." Sera's smacked him on the chest and dropped her head to hide her blush and avoid his eyes.

"Oh come on Seras there is no reason to be shy."

"Then for god's sake stop with that attitude Vlad. You know very well what I meant." She looked back up at him and Alucard smiled.

"I know Seras and I'm sorry." He leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead.

"And to be completely honest with you I dream of the same thing." He admitted.

"You do ?" Seras was surprised.

"Yes. Believe me without the gloves my touch would make you go crazy in pleasure. I think that I would have to soundproof the walls of my castle as I doubt you will be able to stay quite." He once again grind at her in his trademark manner.

"Vlad !" She once again smacked him but this time a lot harder.

But Alucard being Alucard of course didn't show any signs of pain even if he did feel any.

"Ok my Draculina I promise to be good now." He lift her hand up and kissed it. Seras just sight.

"Putting the sexual pleasures aside." She glare at him.

"Yes Seras I do dream of it. It would be nice to walk around, holding your hand without those cursed cloves on." She knew he wasn't lying. He looked her in the eyes and had the calmest and kindest expression on his face.

"But.' He carried on.

"That won't be possible as long as Integra lives. But I promise you that when she will pass away the feel of my ungloved palm will the first thing that you will feel of your cheek and then we shall return to my home country so that I could make you a real queen. We will rule together and if we shall ever get bored we can just hand down the crown to one of our children or maybe even grandchildren." He smiled as he saw that Seras blushed as soon as he mentioned the topic of children.

For a minute she dropped her head down but then she looked back into his eyes.

"I don't dream of anything else." She moved her hands to the collar of his shirt.

"I love you Vlad. I love you so much."

Alucard just nod at her declaration. He still wasn't ready to say those words back at her. So he cupped her cheek and kissed her with more passion than ever before. It was his way of showing how much he really loves her.

* * *

Ok that's it for today. A short chapter I know but I hope that you liked it.

As always HAVE A MAD DAY and See you all soon !.


End file.
